Jinrai
Jinrai (迅雷, Jinrai) was a shinobi of Kirigakure and a member of the Kekkei Genkai Squad. Background At some point during the Third Shinobi World War, Jinrai was assigned to the Kekkei Genkai Squad along with Sumire Yuki, Moeru Kazan, Ran Tatsumaki and Midori who would become the leader. During his team's first meeting, he and Ran would be beaten by Midori for refusing to take him seriously as a leader. At some point during the war, Jinrai and his team came across a group of Konoha shinobi escorting a prisoner named Tanzō back to Konohagakure. Jinrai and the team proceeded to kill the escort and took Tanzō back to Kirigakure. Sometime later, Jinrai and the rest of the Kekkei Genkai Squad (minus Sumire) kidnapped Rin Nohara to make her the jinchūriki of Isobu and was later part of the team sent after Rin and Kakashi. After Kakashi accidentally killed Rin and fell unconscious, Jinrai attempted to attack Obito after he killed Midori, only for his attack to phase through him. He was then killed with the Wood Release: Cutting Technique. Personality Jinrai was an aggressive, talkative and disrespectful individual; frequently insulting his enemies and allies alike. Unlike the others of the Kekkei Genkai Squad, he didn't respect their leader, Midori, and even stated his intentions to not follow his orders during their first meeting. After being beaten by Midori, Jinrai developed a healthy fear of him and followed his orders down to the letter. He held his teammate Moeru in contempt, mostly seeing him as an uptight and boring individual and insulted him more frequently than his other teammates. Appearance Jinrai was a tall and muscular shinobi and was the tallest in the Kekkei Genkai Squad. He possessed messy, shoulder length metallic-blue hair along with small grey eyes and sharp triangular teeth. His attire consisted of a violet shirt underneath a blue-green, long sleeved pin-stripe shirt, along with grey shinobi pants and standard shinobi sandals. He also wore a black forehead protector with an eyepatch attached to it, along with a complicated set of earrings and a black moon necklace. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation By combing the Fire and Lightning Release nature transformations, Jinrai was able create the Flare Release. With the Flare Release, he could superheat his sword to where it could cut through metal. He could also infuse kunai with Flare Release to for multiple purposes, such as exploding on impact, or creating a line between two kunai to slice through whatever they pass. Kenjutsu In addition to his kekkei genaki, Jinrai wielded a sword. By applying chakra flow to his sword, Jinrai was capable of creating a super-heated weapon capable of cutting through metal with ease. Despite his shown prowress, Jinrai was only about as skilled in kenjutsu as a chūnin and usually relied on his kekkei genkai to coat the weapon. Trivia * The name "Jinrai" means "thunderclap" (迅雷). * According to the databook(s): ** Jinrai's hobby was horseback riding. ** Jinrai wished to fight any of the Five Kage. ** Jinrai's favorite foods was Gyūtan, while his least favorite was Takoyaki. ** Jinrai has completed X official missions in total: X D-rank, X C-rank, X B-rank, X A-rank, X S-rank. ** Jinrai's favorite phrase was "" Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Mega Anime Couple Creator http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-couple-creator. Category:DRAFT